Life After Death
by waiting4evermore
Summary: After all is said and done, our heroes have to learn how to cope with their lives of loss. The wizarding world is celebrating a world without Voldemort, but can the world ever truly be free of his terrors? Picking up at end of DH, excluding the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My account got deleted or something and I didn't get to finish this story so I'm reposting and adding.

This is taking place as if the epilogue didn't happen, and picks up right where the book ends. Ish. Review. Criticism is welcomed.

* * * * * * * * * *

Everything seemed to be so surreal after that May morning.

Everything in the lives of the three would never be the same.

Everything was going to change.

Everything.

* * *

Hermione sat on a small tree stump by the edge of the black lake. She had changed her clothes and showered since the battle, but she still could smell the blood and tears that had stained her earlier. She knew that everything was going to be different from now on, but the air around her seemed the same. The black lake was still the same frosty onyx color, while the trees still wiggled slightly around her due to the same old breeze. But the world was now unlike the past. It was a world without Voldemort. She knew she still wouldn't be able to say his name without flinching ever so slightly, even with him completely gone. The breeze blew through her tangled wet hair and gave the girl a slight chill. Sun beams that played upon her skin were warm but there was still a nippy gust.

Her mind told her to go back up to the castle to see those that those that had failed to survive the battle and to aid those who were wounded, but she couldn't move from her spot on that stump. It wasn't the faces of the dead and wounded that kept her from the castle, but the faces of the living. She had barely spoken to Harry since and Ron-

Ron.

Some yells from the castle snapped Hermione from her daze and she whipped her head around to see who the sound came from. It was Ginny. She must have just gotten out of the bath because her hair was wet and her clothes were damp.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," Ginny reached Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. The two had really grown quite close in the past few years. It wasn't until now that Hermione realizes how much she had missed her dear friend. The past year had been spent in pursuit of Horcruxes so she didn't have a moment to think of those that she loved back at school. "Are you ok?" Ginny questioned. It took Hermione a moment to answer. How was she? Really?

"No."

Ginny did not look shocked by this answer. She held out her hand and smiled. "Come. They are serving dinner to those of us that are still here." The two girls hiked back towards the castle and were welcomed by many people who were either entering or leaving. Dean Thomas was walking out of the Great Hall and gave Ginny a small smile. The Great Hall had been cleared of the debris and the sick, as well as being returned to its usual appearance with the four long tables set up. Most had left. Only a few of the students, members of the Order, and teachers remained. The Weasleys all sat toward the staff table and were huddled close to one another. More than one of them was missing though. Hermione knew that she would never be able to think of Fred without George. The other that was missing from the table was the one that she wished to see most. Mrs. Weasley hadn't shed a tear since the fight ended, which was quite uncommon, especially since so many of her friends and one of her children had died. She grabbed the girls and hugged them a little too tightly. Hermione let out a tiny squeal and was thus released.

"I'm so proud of you girls. I-I don't know what we would have done without you," Mrs. Weasley began to say. The girls knew where this was going, and sat down before the mother could get any farther. Hermione had seen a side of Mrs. Weasley that she had never seen before in the fight. She made a mental note to never cross paths with her when her child was at stake. A gurgle coming from her stomach made Hermione realize that didn't realize how hungry she was.. It had been quite some time since she had eaten a decent meal, especially a decent Hogwarts meal. Ginny and Hermione sat down and piled their plates with Cornish pasties and mashed potatoes, quickly shoveling food into their mouths.

"Calm down, you are starting to look like Ron," Ginny jested before she herself began to attack her plate of food.

Hermione stopped mid chew. "You know, Ginny might be right," a voice came from behind Hermione. She whipped around to face the stomach of the one she no longer wanted to see most. Ron had not changed his clothes since the battle and his white t-shirt was covered in bloody stains. Hermione edged towards the table to get away from the memories that blood held.

"I'm just hungry that's all," she said before she returned to her food.

Ron took a seat besides her and mirrored her actions. Hermione didn't know what to say, let alone do. She remembered what happened before they went into battle with Ron, but she wasn't sure that he did. Was it an act of desperation? Did he even know that he did it? Or had there really been something that Ron had never actually told her. Sure there had been hints, but Hermione didn't think Ron was romantic enough, let alone smart enough to know HOW to lay hints for a girl to catch on to. She had asked herself these sorts of questions for the past four years. Ever since she first saw that dirty little red head on the Hogwarts Express she had felt something. But now things had changed. Everything was different.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence between them. Ron finished his sausage before replying, "He's in Dumbledore's office. Been there ever since-". Ron didn't even finish his statement. None of them had actually talked about the fight between Harry and Voldemort. Ron cleared his throat and placed his utensils down upon the table. "Should we go see if he's, you know, ok?"

The three rose from the table and made their way to the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. He didn't even ask them for a password but moved aside for the stairway to be revealed. Hermione knocked softly on the door, but no response came. She pushed lightly and it opened with ease giving their eyes access to its contents. It still had Dumbledore's gadgets and gizmos swirling and twirling around the room with portraits of past headmasters. Not one of them was sleeping this time they were in the office. They were bouncing back and forth between pictures drinking ale and giving fellow headmasters and mistresses pats on the backs and hugs. It seems as if everyone of every age was in high spirits since Voldemort's defeat. The three looked for Dumbledore's picture, but they didn't see it amongst the others. Ginny looked towards the desk to see it propped up against some books. Harry Potter stood before the painting with a pensive look upon his brow. He, like Ron, still stood in his battle worn clothes. Tears did not fall from his eyes, nor did he appear to be in any sort of devastation. But he did not appear to be celebrating either.

"Ah, Harry, it appears you have some visitors," the portrait of Dumbledore spoke. The three visitors were all quite shocked to hear their late headmaster's voice. Harry turned his head and gave the three a smile. "Oh-ho! It seems they are all a little surprised by my presence." Dumbledore let out a slight laugh and smiled at the sight of the four. Harry put an arm around Ginny and she gladly accepted it.

"So this is what you've been doing for the past few hours? Talking with good ol' Dumbledore?! Why didn't you come and get us?" Ron pestered through a large grin.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Ronald. How is everyone holding up?"

Ron's smile faded for a moment. Hermione saw this and piped in," Time will heal the wounds of those that lost, but for now I think all is well in the world now that there is peace again."

"Time heals all. And so does candy. Well, not stomach aches, but it certainly makes me feel better. That is one prop to being dead and in my own portrait, I can wonder over to Beezlbum and snaffle some of him lemon drops. Those have always been my favorites. Oh! But here I go boring you with my favorite sweets when you all should be celebrating. Harry you can finally have a normal life. Remember what we spoke about earlier and never think otherwise my dear boy. Well then! I'm off to do just as I said: steal some lemon drops from Beezlbum! Farewell." Dumbledore gave the four a wink and wandered off to another painting somewhere in the castle.

Harry laughed, surprising all of his friends. "That's Dumbledore for you," he said before he kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Well, I have yet to eat so I'm going to make my way down to the Great Hall if any of you would care to join me."

Hermione knew that they could talk to Harry later. Harry and Ginny hadn't seen each other in a long time and they had some catching up to do. Which she hoped would be moved to some place other than Dumbledore's office.

"I didn't get dessert so that sounds like a brilliant idea," Ron replied before the four made their way to the door. Harry stopped and turned back to give the office a final look before heading down the stairs. He knew it would not be last time he visited Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in the middle of the quidditch pitch with brooms at their feet. The night sky was clear, with gleaming stars flooding its indigo plane. It had felt like years since Harry had ridden upon the pitch and it brought back thousands of memories. It hit him then that he had lost his Firebolt, along with Hedwig in his flight away from Privet Drive. But he was content with this broom he borrowed from the school. Getting to fly again was all that mattered. Getting to be with Ginny again was all that mattered.

"What are you thinking of?" Ginny broke the silence, startling Harry a bit.

"Everything."

"Everything? How is that even possible? I thought boys were single-minded. If you know what I mean…" Harry laughed at Ginny's response and pulled her in close to him.

"I'm not sure what to do with myself now that Voldemort is gone. At times it felt as if I was only alive to kill him, and otherwise my life was rather meaningless. I'm not saying that I feel like what I'm doing now is meaningless, just that, I'm not sure there is anything else I can do with my life that will have any sort of significance." Harry paused. "But if doesn't matter. I don't need anything else in my life other than you, a broomstick, and some butterbeer. Which sounds excellent right about now. What do you say we head down to The Three Broomsticks and grab us some?"

Harry tried to switch topics quickly to keep from talking about Voldemort. His conversation with Dumbledore made his mind tick. Was Voldemort completely gone? Was his life to gain normalcy like everyone else in the world? But it didn't matter now.

* * * * * * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

One would have thought that England had won the World Cup with the way the Three Broomsticks appeared. Old men sat on the bar with firewhiskey in hand singing songs of old while the youth played exploding snap, sending sparks into the smoky air. Harry and Ginny opened the door and both were greeted with yells and cheers. Hermione and Ron had made their way to the Three Broomsticks as well and greeted the two. People from every corner of the pub rushed to Harry to shake his hand, pat him on the back, hug him, and old woman even smacked a large kiss on his cheek. After the mob had congratulated Harry on conquering Voldemort the four made their way to a table in the back corner. Madam Rosmerta had four butterbeers in her hands and placed them on the table.

"It's on the house love. Anything and everything for always is on the house for you and your friends Harry Potter," the beautiful barmaid sauntered off into masses. The four held up their glasses in a toast.

"To knowledge," said Hermione.

"To friends."

"To Fred," said Ron.

"To Dumbledore," said Harry before they all took large gulps of the soothing butterbeer. By the time their empty glasses had hit the table, they immediately filled to the brim. Harry knew he would always have friends he could count on. Ron downed his rather quickly and let out a large belch.

"Ronald…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Where's George, Ginny?" Ron asked as he looked upon his refilling glass with a shine in his eyes.

"I think he went back to the shop not too long ago. Said he had a lot of business waiting for him. But I think it's because he didn't want to linger here for too long. You know?"

The gleam left Ron's eye as he went on to drink the rest of his third butterbeer. Fred was not brought up again that evening. However, after that moment the four went on to have a fantastic evening that was filled with more than enough butterbeer and time with close friends.

* * *

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! If you don't get down here this minute-" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had stayed in their old beds in Gryffindor tower for the night before they left. Ron tripped down the stairs as he rushed to the sound of his mother's yells. They would be leaving Hogwarts momentarily. Hermione was off to Australia to restore her parents memories and bring them home. Ron and Ginny would return home as well, but Harry was the odd man out. He would be heading to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was not exactly the place where Harry wanted to be at this point but there was no where else he could settle. He would love to stay with the Weasley's, however he didn't want to impose on them in this time of mourning. And to be completely honest, he wanted to be alone for once. They all gave each other their goodbyes and went off in their own directions. Harry knew he would be seeing them all again in the near future. Each person whizzed off in the fireplace where green flames engulfed them. Harry was the last to leave. The flames exploded around him and he whizzed by fireplace after fireplace until he finally landed roughly on the floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. To his surprise it was cleaned and looked almost as if it had never been left to rot over time. A loud yell startled Harry and he whipped out his wand, but only to find Kreacher who ran toward him and hugged his leg tightly. "Oh Master Potter! I had hoped you would return! So I made sure to tidy up the house real nice so if you returned you would be happy with Kreacher! I hope I was right!" Kreacher squealed as he continued to squeeze Harry's leg. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Kreacher. I appreciate the gesture greatly." "Kreacher made Harry Potter breakfast if he is hungry. He also made his old bedroom on the second floor up real nice so it could suit him better." "Thank you Kreacher, you know you don't have to do all of this for me." "But I enjoy doing it Harry Potter. Dobby said to take excellent care of you for him, since he could not do so," Kreacher released Harry's leg and brought his hands to his eyes which began to tear up. Harry gave the elf a pat on the head and held back the small choke in his throat. He had never realized how many lives had been lost in his pursuit of Voldemort and his Horcruxes. As Kreacher prepared breakfast for him, Harry strolled up the stairs and into the entrance hall. It still had some of the gloom to it, but Kreacher made it appear much more welcoming than before. How he did it was beyond Harry and he had to give the elf credit for doing such a difficult task. He made his way to the stairs which still creaked as he climbed them. He passed the second floor, not bothering to see the room that Kreacher had prepared for him, went on past the third as well and stopped on the fourth. Two doors lay ahead of him. Harry walked forward slowly and placed his hand upon the doorknob of Regulus' bedroom. Before he could open it however a loud pop caused him to release it. "Breakfast is ready sir!" Kreacher shouted proudly before apparating back to the kitchen. Harry shook his head a bit to bring him back to reality. There was nothing in that room that was of use to him anymore.

* * *

Being at home didn't feel right to Ron. Something was missing, but he couldn't quite understand what it was. He was finally able to have a life of his own without any sort of friend duties that would call upon him, but he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. He missed Harry. He missed Hermione. Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had been studying memory modification in her spare time for the past year and she finally felt secure with the spell, at least enough to use it on her parents. It was an extremely difficult spell that takes the average witch or wizard years to accomplish. They commonly don't even teach it when one is studying to work in healing. But Hermione knew that is was worth a try. She had left her parents in a comfortable apartment in Sydney and given them the names Wendell and Monica Wilkins to keep them safe from Voldemort. But now that he was gone she felt that she could bring her parents back to England and live her life as it was before.

When she arrived at the beach side building she felt her face grow hot and hand go clammy. She buzzed the "Wilkins" and awaited a response expectantly.

"Hello?" came a voice from the small box on the wall. It was hard for Hermione to not scream "MUM!" from the top of her lungs. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Hermione scrambled to bring her voice out of her stomach.

"Uh, yes hello. I am here from the landlord to check the plumbing," Hermione spat out quickly. _I'm here to check the plumbing?! When she seems me she will know that I am not here to work on the plumbing! Excellent job Hermione_ she thought as she awaited the response.

"Come on up." A buzzer sounded and the front door opened allowing her to step inside. She slowly made her way up the stairs until she finally came to the third floor, apartment C5. She checked the halls around her and cast **Muffliato** just in case her mother or father screamed when she reversed her memory charm. She knocked softly and shortly she heard the locks being undone, and the door opened to reveal her mother. Hermione felt as if she had almost forgotten how she had looked. Her mother immediately had a quizzical look upon her brow at the sight of Hermione.

With a quick swish of her wand Hermione stated clearly, "_Subliviate_!" For a moment she thought that the charm had not worked and that all she had done was give her mother a terrible headache. _Please let it have worked. Please let it have worked.  
_

"Hermione?" her mother questioned with a pain-ridden tone. The headache must have been the memories switching. "Mum!" Hermione cried as she fell into her mother's arms. "Come in love, come in. You have so much to tell me. Your father should be home soon from work. What all is going on back home? You must have left early in the morning to get here. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" her mother spurted out at once as she began to fumble about in the kitchen.

"That would be lovely mum thank you," Hermione replied as she gave her mother another hug before she sat down at a table close by. As her mother prepared something for Hermione to eat, Hermione explained everything that had occurred in the past year, in extreme detail so her mother would understand.

"At least it is all over now. I'm so proud of you, love. Your father and I have always known you were a gifted child, but this exceeds even our expectations! What do you plan on doing now that life no longer including terrible ol' what's his name?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said as her mother placed a plate of food before her. Hermione ate quickly so she could continue conversation with her mother. It had been so long since she had a real home cooked meal. Once finished the two moved to the sofa and continued to discuss what had occurred in the past year.

"How is Ronald?" her mother asked, knowing she had struck a chord.

"Ronald… I don't even know what to say about Ron." Hermione said as she crossed her arms in a childlike pout. Her mother laughed and stood to make some tea. "Is it not funny how times could be as dark as they were and boys still seem to be trouble for us," her mother replied.

The door being unlocked was brought to the attention of both of the women. Hermione grabbed her wand and prepared herself. Her mother stood back to stay out of her daughter's way. Hermione's father walked in, appearing the same as he did when Hermione had left last year.

"_Subliviate!"_ Hermione yelled with a swish of her wand, giving her father the same facial expression that her mother had made.

"Hermione?" her father questioned at her appearance. "Hermione! Oh darling where have you been!?" Hermione's father dropped all that he had in his hands and rushed over to her, picking her up and spinning her around like he did when she was but a child. "I would say your mother and I have been worried sick, but I guess that would not quite make sense." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her father's ability to make a joke out of something such as this. Hermione wasn't sure that anything else could make her any happier. 


	3. Chapter 3

_A cloaked figure stood outside a door in an ornate yet dark hallway. He rung his hands violently and paced back and forth. Suddenly the door opened and a man wearing pale blue robes walked out wiping something from his hands. _

"_My lord. It is done," said the man in the pale blue robes as he wiped some sweat from his brow. _

"_Excellent. How is she?" _

"_She is doing quite fine, my lord. She should be out of bed within days." _

"_And the other?" the cloaked figure's voice became low, as if what he was asking was not to be heard by anyone but the man before him. _

"_The same."_

"_And as we discussed before. No one knows of this. Ever. And if I hear so much as an utterance of anything so much as related to this, you know that it will not be long before you shall see me again."_

"_Most certainly dark lord."_

Harry awoke with a start, sweat streaming down his face and his heart beating so hard and fast that he thought it would shoot out at any moment. _What the fuck was that?!_ Harry thought to himself as he wiped the sweat from his face and pulled a shirt on. He got out of bed and quickly moved to the kitchen in the basement to make himself some tea.

_I thought that when he was gone I would stop having these dreams! But what does it mean? I know that Voldemort is dead so there is no excuse for the dreams to continue. Is there still a connection between us when he is dead? I need to talk to someone. I'm not sure what is going on. _

Harry poured himself some tea from kettle and went to the fire. He grabbed a handful of the green floo powder and threw it into the dwindling fire. When the powder hit the fire grew and roared before Harry. He stuck his head in the flames and yelled, "Weasley home!"

His face felt a rush of wind as he saw fireplaces pass around him. Soon he saw the Weasley kitchen before him. Ron sat at table in his boxers eating a cauldron cakes and reading a Witch Weekly. The cover had an article saying _What Witches Want to Hear From Their Wizards _and Harry could only assume what else hid in its pages_. _Harry couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from his mouth at the sight, causing Ron to throw the magazine in the air along with a few cauldron cakes.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry!?" Ron whispered as he walked toward the fire. "It is three o' clock in the morning! What could have possibly happened that you need to check in on my house at this hour? It better not be to see Ginny in her nightgown."

Harry laughed again. He missed Ron already. "No, but now that you mention it, I could start having a little night time fun with her…" Harry jested, but Ron's face turned a deep red at the very idea. "Just playing with you Ron. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something that awoke me at such a strange hour. Good thing you were awake reading Witch Weekly-"

"Cut to the chase Harry. And this is never spoken of to Hermione. Right?"

"Sure Ron. Anyways, I had this dream, and I'm not really sure what it means. It had Voldemort in it, and before you say anything, I know that he is dead and there isn't a connection between us anymore. But this dream was so real. I'd never seen it before either. And it didn't feel like it was anytime recent. I'm just, confused I guess."

"Well he is dead, so maybe your mind just needs something to fill in that void? I dunno. I'm just guessing. Trying to think of what Hermione would say. Have you heard from her yet? I hope everything with her parents went well."

"No I haven't. But Ron what do you think I should do?"

"What happened in it?"

"Not much really. Just Voldemort stood in this hallway and was talking to another man. What ever happened in a room on that hallway was something that Voldemort didn't want anyone to know about. Something regarding a woman, but I dunno. It was really rather vague."

Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Harry, I think this is just all of the stress from the past year letting loose on you. You should just try to go back to sleep. I doubt that these dreams, if they even continue are going to mean anything, mate. It's all going to be alright now. Want me to come over?"

"I'll be fine. But if you'd like to come over it would be nice. For awhile I thought it would be nice being alone, but this house brings back too many memories for me to bear by myself."

"Alright mate. I'll be there around seven, if that's alright."

Harry pulled his head from the green fire, which sizzled away after he was completely back again in his kitchen. He took the tea that he made and went on his way back up the stairs, but he didn't feel in the least bit tired. His dream had punctured his mind and spread thoughts through it like poison spreads through veins. Regulus' room had been thoroughly searched when he, Ron, and Hermione had been in pursuit of the locket, but he felt that more to Voldemort's past lay in that room. The walls were still covered in Slytherin memorabilia, along with articles regarding Voldemort and his following in the first war. _What else did Regulus know about the Dark Lord Voldemort? _

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked as Ron shoved clothes into a bag on his bed.

"None of your business, nosy parker."

Ron zipped up the bag and threw it on his back as he made his way past Ginny, and out the door. "We barely got home yesterday and you're already leaving? What are you up to? Have you finally puckered up enough courage to admit your undying love for a certain bushy haired-"

"GINNY SHUT IT!" Ron landed on the ground floor, ran out the front door and apparated before Ginny could utter another word. He landed harshly in the square before Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The sun had started to set and Ron walked briskly toward the slowly appearing apartment. He knocked and was immediately answered by the house elf that he had started to warm up to.

"Welcome Mister Weasely. Master Potter waits for you in the top floor, in the room on the left." Kreacher croaked allowing Ron in. Ron ran up the stairs, threw his bag in the room that he and Harry stayed in on their first visit to the apartment, and then continued until he reached the final floor. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Ron asked when he saw Harry. Harry had ripped every poster and picture off of the walls, making it impossible to step anywhere without crushing a poster or other sort of paper. Harry looked up and gave Ron a huge smile.

"See what happens to me when you're gone. I'm miserable!" Harry joked as he magically made a pathway through the rubbish so his friend could join him.

"Real cute, mate. So anyways…. What the fuck are you doing?" Ron asked as he surveyed the destroyed room.

"I think sheer boredom and that dream drove me to dig through this place. Even though Voldemort is dead and gone, I still feel like it isn't finished. You know? Like, we overlooked something."

"Harry, we all saw you kill him, what else could there be? I'm sure you'll feel like this for awhile cause you've felt this way your whole life, but it's time to lead the life of a normal person. The kind that doesn't go chasing lunatic dark wizards for revenge."

"You are right," Harry ripped off another poster from the wall, causing some of the plaster to fall off as well. "I'm stuck the world that is dead and gone. I guess I just feel like there isn't anything else I need to live for. Like destroying Voldemort was my only purpose."

"Why does life need to have a purpose? And I should be enough of a reason for you to stay alive. Remember? You are a wreck without me," Ron laughed as he fell upon the bed, raising a fair amount of dust. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and joined Ron.

"So any word from Hermione yet?" Harry asked.

"None. You?"

"None."

"I hope everything worked out with her parents. She was pretty upset about it when she first placed the charm upon them."

"I bet," Harry replied, but his mind was no longer thinking of Hermione, but had switched to the hole that he had caused in the wall from ripping off a poster. Though it was not a very big hole, it was most definitely a deep one. Harry stood and walked over to the hole and stuck his finger inside it. There was a chill that came from the other side. Harry, curious as ever pulled out his wand and yelled ," _Reducto__!"_ The wall before him shattered and cause Ron to fall off of the bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Harry?!" Ron yelled as he jumped back to his feet as the dust began to fade away. When it had finally cleared, the hole that Harry made revealed a sight that neither of them expected to see.


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys stared in awe at the sight before them. Harry's blast had revealed a small, dank passageway behind the bedroom walls. "Shall we?" Harry turned and asked Ron, with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Harry… are you sure this is a good idea? Walking into a strange part of a dark house that used to be inhabited by dark wizards-"

"Don't puss out on me Ron! Common!" Harry grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into the mysterious corridor before them. The ceiling was low and the walls were covered in a thick and aged fabric. _"Lumos!" _Harry muttered softly as they headed into the darkness. But to their surprise the corridor was not very long and opened into a slightly larger room. An oil lamp sat upon a wooden desk and Harry lit it, illuminating the secret chamber. "What is this place?" Ron asked as he ran a finger along a bookshelf that was tucked into a wall, collecting a large amount of dust upon it.

"I assume it was Regulus' office or something of the sorts. But why would he hide it?" Harry began to fumble through the pages that lay on the wooden desk. Prophet articles and even some Muggle newspapers were scattered across it with an occasional photograph. Ron pulled a book off the shelf and opened it. "Harry check this out!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to Harry's side. The book in Ron's hands had a square cut out of the middle and a folded photograph lay inside of the cut out. Harry pulled it out and unfolded the photo. It was of a baby wrapped in dark cloth and it hardly moved except for the occasional blink. At one point Harry saw his mouth turn into a bit of a smirk. The infant's eyes were dark and had and eerie look to them, not like the eyes of a normal baby.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Ron asked as his eyes lingered on the photo before he put the book back and moved onto another. The next book held no secret compartments like the last, disappointing Ron a bit.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it is Regulus. I see no resemblance between the photos of him in his room and this one," Harry said as he folded the photo back up and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

Hermione awoke screaming to the sight of her parents running into her bedroom with their robes hardly even on. "What is the matter love?! Were you having another nightmare?" her mother asked as she sat upon the bed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Hermione felt her clothes cling tightly to her damp body and her chest heaving heavily. _What is wrong with me? I've had these dreams for the past two nights, yet I can never remember them, and I always awake screaming. I wish I could talk to Harry or Ginny about it. Ron would just say they were worthless and to go back to sleep. _

"Just a dream mum," she said as she settled back into her bed and pulled the covers over her heard. Her mother rubbed her back for a moment and then followed her husband out of the room to go back to sleep.

* * *

"We should tell Hermione about this. Maybe even have her come down here," Ron suggested as he continued to look through the books on the shelves. They had not found much since the picture of the baby in the book. Most of the titles of the books led them to assume they were about dark magic or the history of it.

"He seems kind of obsessed," Ron thought aloud. "With what?" replied Harry who was still searching the desk.

"With dark magic. Every single one of these books is about something completely mental and scary. Oh wait!," Ron pulled out a large and dusty book," Hermione would be proud! Hogwarts, A History!" Ron flipped through the pages of the book causing dust to fly everywhere.

"But what's the point of this room?" Harry stated as he slammed the final desk drawer closed a little too hard. "I mean what was the point in hiding something if there was nothing to hide?" Harry sat in the chair at the desk and rubbed his temples. He was beginning to feel tired, since he had awoken the night before when he couldn't return to sleep after his nightmare. "Do you think Kreacher knew about this place?" Harry brought up after a moment of thought. Ron was still looking at the books and shrugged.

"I dunno. He seemed to know the hose fairly well, but I dunno why he wouldn't know about this place. The little bugger was pretty close to Regulus wasn't he?"

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled, which was quickly responded to by a small pop.

"Yes Master Potter?" Kreacher asked in a low bow. When he looked up however he began to shake and stuffed his hands into his large toothy mouth.

"What's wrong Kreacher?" Harry asked as he tried to pry Kreacher's hands from his mouth.

"H-how d-did y-you f-find t-this p-p-place, sir?" Kreacher asked with fear in his voice.

"By accident. So I assume you have been here before?" Kreacher nodded with his eyes ever growing. "What was it used for? It's alright you can tell me. No one will hurt you."

Harry's tone was very smooth and claming. Kreacher relaxed a little, since he believed Harry would do him no harm.

"Twas Master Regulus' study. He did not like to be bothered when he was working. Especially by his family." Kreacher wrung his hands, as if trying to keep them from diving down his throat.

"Why is that?" Harry asked. He felt he was getting someone with Kreacher.

Kreacher wrung his hands even harder and looked from side to side in panic. Then he let out a deep wail and started banging his head upon the wooden ground. Harry, knowing what was coming quickly picked him up and held the writhing house elf in the air. "Kreacher! It's alright! Just tell me why he was scared of his family coming in?"

"Well," Kreacher sniffed," he was frightened they would learn of his betrayal of the Dark Lord. He knew more than he let on."

* * *

"Mum?" Hermione asked quietly at the table as the three ate breakfast. Or rather her parents ate breakfast and Hermione poked and prodded her food. Her mother seemed to only improve with her age. Though small lines had formed on the edges of her eyes, she seemed to beam with beauty, revealing where Hermione got most of her looks from. Hermione always wondered how her parents put up with the double life their daughter lived, but she never questioned them. Her mother looked up at her from her eggs with concern in her eyes. Hermione knew she had not exactly been the same since she returned. "I was wondering if I could see my friends today."

"Of course, love. Whatever makes you happy," she confirmed before she beamed at her daughter and returned to her breakfast. Her father grasped her hand and squeezed it. Before he shoved the last of his toast into his mouth and pulled his smock on for work.

"Have fun with your friends Hermione, and don't do anything reckless," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "See you in the car, love." With that Hermione's mother did the same and left, leaving Hermione home, alone. She emptied the remains of her breakfast into the trash and ran upstairs to prepare for the day. For the first time she would be able to hang out with Harry and Ron and not have to worry about the fate of the world at hand. It was hard to not let out a laugh as she thought about it.

She wanted to make sure she looked nice when she saw him. Maybe if she looked particularly appealing, it would spark his memory of the moment they shared before the final battle. _Whatever it takes._

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the kitchen snacking on some treacle tart (which was exactly like the tart from Hogwarts) that Kreacher had made for them after their adventure in Regulus' study. Kreacher came hobbling down the steps into the kitchen and held himself high, "Miss Granger is here to see you Master Potter," he croaked proudly. Hermione stepped down the steps quickly and ran to hug both of her friends. She didn't expect one of them to be here already.

"How did it go with your parents?" Harry asked as they all returned to their seats and the treacle tart.

"Much easier than I expected. The reunion was more than perfect. How is it back at home for you two?" Hermione asked before she bit down on a tart.

Ron hadn't exactly heard what Hermione had said, because to be honest his mind was on much, bigger, things. He had obviously noticed her body before, but never like this. It was as if she was trying to tempt him. He had not forgotten.

" Ron?" Hermione asked, and not for the first time. "Ronald!?"

"Whu-?" his daze was finally broken by a stifled laugh from Harry and the sight of Hermione's reddening face.

"Oh it was fine. Well, as fine as it could have been. House feels empty, even though everyone is home. At least, as much as there can be. I couldn't stand being there though. It didn't feel the same. Mum is worried because the twins' bedroom still holds products and secrets that only Fred knew. George told her there was nothing to fear, but of course that wouldn't stop her from worrying." Ron tried to regain his thoughts and look past the stunning woman that sat before him.

"Hermione, we found something, that I want to show you," Harry's face grew serious and his hands were folded before him. The three made their way up the many flights of stairs until they came to Regulus' bedroom. When they opened the door, Hermione let out a small yelp at the mess. They boys had yet to clean the rubble that had been caused from breaking the wall down along with the hundreds of posters that had been torn down.

"What have you guys done!?" she yelled as she entered the massacred bedroom.

"Hermione we found a secret room! At least give us credit for that, along with annihilating his room," Ron yelled back.

"Shut up, both of you. Follow me." Harry wasn't in the mood for one of their little quarrels. The three made their way through the debris and entered the dark little hallway. Hermione's mouth dropped as Harry lit his wand, revealing the study.

"This is amazing," she began to run her hand along the binds of the books, " How did you guys find it?"

They went on to explain to her how they discovered the study and how the enormous hole in the wall became. Hermione's brow furrowed as she listened and occasionally she would look over to something in the room that she felt was related to the boys' search. Then Harry came to the part of his story that included their only finding. He handed the picture to Hermione and her eyes grew wide.

"What do think Hermione?" Ron asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Hermione did not utter a word and only stared at the photo. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head violently and threw the photo back at Harry. "I don't know!" She said a little too loud to be normal. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of concern at this odd reaction.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered as she dug her fingers in a massaging motion into her temples.

"What is it?" The two boys asked at the same time.

"Nothing, I just got a terrible headache. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit. It's been awhile since I apparated, so maybe the travel just hit me." Hermione stormed out of the study and could be heard running to her room.

"Something is wrong," Harry murmured as he stared into the picture that seemed to give Hermione such grief. "But I can't see what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry they are so short and take so long to get published. Now that I'm on break I'll try to get a few more chapters out. Some of you have complained about my grammar. I should actually start editing these. Apologies. I just sort of spew them out and only write late at night. I do have a better vocabulary, I'm just lazy and writing for fun. Sorry, haha. I'll work on it. For those of you that want pairs here they are:

Ron and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

And that's about it. Really nothing out of the ordinary. I doubt that I will do much more than that. I'll try to fix the problems that people mentioned. And I changed the rating to M just in case. Now… chapter five!

* * * * * * * * * *

Hermione lay curled up in a tiny ball on the four poster bed. Her head no longer throbbed but she felt traumatized. Who was that picture of? And how could they speak to her.

_I can inside you. I know everything about you Hermione Granger. I know everything that you are and that you will be. You shall not fear me though, no you shall not. We shall meet soon, very soon._

Hermione trembled as she remembered the placid voice. Confusion flooded her mind as to the voice and its intentions. It did not intimidate her, but coaxed her. But Hermione tried to shake it from her mind. The ball uncurled itself and Hermione went to a mirror on the wall beside her bed. Her hair was no longer in the smooth waves as it was when she first arrived, but in the typical frizzy curls that she fashioned on normal occasions. _Keep it together Hermione Granger. Everything is fine. You were just imagining things. _

Deep down she knew that she was not imagining anything, but for the time being her lie would suffice.

* * *

"_He's grown to be so strong," declared a cloaked figure with a sneer as he observed a boy riding a broomstick through a window. "We can only assume that he will grow to be more like this father. But I am sure that he will be more…" The boy appeared to be around the age of thirteen. One could tell that he would be very attractive when he was older. As he rode, the wind whipped his dark hair out of his eyes. Frosty blue eyes, yet, there seemed to be a reddish hue to them when the light hit them in the proper place. _

_* * *_

Harry shook his own dark hair from his eyes as he tried to wipe the sleep from them. _These dreams will be the end of me..._

Harry wanted to wake Ron to discuss this new dream, but he knew that Ron would care less about the dream than the sleep he was receiving right now. Harry prepared for the day ahead of him soundlessly so he would not wake his sleeping friend. The three were going to Diagon Alley to meet with Ginny at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry made his way to the kitchen after getting dressed and was surprised to see Hermione sitting at the table, already dressed.

"Ron's still asleep I assume?" Hermione asked with a impassive face. Her hands were wrapped around a mug full of tea.

"You assume correctly. We may want to wake him soon though. We're supposed to meet Ginny at 12:30, and it's already 12:00."

"Ok," Hermione took a large sip from her tea, "I'll go wake the troll."

Hermione pushed the bedroom door open to reveal Ron Weasley tangled up in his bed sheets. His snores had gotten louder since Harry awoke. Hermione laughed a little to herself.

"Levicorpus!" she said as she flicked her wand wringing Ron out of his sheets and turning his snores into screams.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ron howled as Hermione held him suspended in the air by his ankle.

"You need to get ready. We're leaving soon," Hermione said with a large smirk on her face. "And please don't curse like that. It's rude."

"HERMIONE! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN AND THEN I'LL STOP CURSING!!"

With another flicked of her wand Hermione let Ron drop, rather harshly, back onto his bed. He hastily sprung from the bed and began to change his clothes. Hermione turned to leave, but before she left she took a quick glance at Ron as he ripped his night shirt from his body revealing his Quidditch body.

Hermione giggled to herself a bit as she entered the kitchen again. Harry had a Floo Powder pot in his hand. "Is the troll moving?"

"Yes, and quicker than usual," Hermione replied as she grabbed a handful of powder.

Ron came tumbling into the kitchen in only moments. "About time, mate. Let's hurry," Harry said before he took some Floo Powder and jumped into the fire place. "Diagon Alley!" Ron and Hermione followed suit and joined the green flames that engulfed them and took them to the bustling wizard shopping district.

* * *

_Talk. About. Fucking. Awkward. _Ron thought to himself as he had to bear witness to his sister and best friend snogging like animals in the middle of Diagon Alley. _It's not like I don't enjoy a good snog myself, but the fact that my sister enjoys the same is absolutely repulsive. _Ron shook the disgust from his mind and made his way into Weasleys' Wizard Weezes. _I wonder when George is going to move the apostrophe. _

The store's business seemed to double, if that was even possible, since Ron's last visit. _It looks like George has been working overtime, _Ron thought has he surveyed the store walls, which were covered in new merchandise. People grabbed the gags and toys as if it were Christmas Eve. Ron squirmed his way through the crowds until he found his brother. There were dark circles under the twinless brother's eyes, and his hair was ruffled and unkempt more than usual. When George finished with the customer he was helping he turned to Ron and gave him the smile that Ron knew and loved.

"Hello little brother! It's great to see you! Where are the others?" George asked in his cheerful voice. _He must be in denial. _Ron thought before he responded.

" Harry and Ginny are doing what they do best and- well, to be honest I have no idea where Hermione went."

George took his brother's hand and shook it. "Well they'll get here when they get here. Come now!" George took his brother by the arm and threw his hand in the air. "I decided that since you did help send You-Know- Who to his grave, then you might as well be able to have your choice of stock here in the store. Just don't go overboard, mate." George slapped Ron on the back, who was in complete shock at the gratitude of his brother. "And now, I see some sneaky little bastards who are trying to make off with a Deflagration Deluxe. I'll see you later Ron, let me know when the others arrive!" And so George was after the thieves while Ron began his search for his complementary merchandise.

* * *

Hermione wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley, trying to escape the love fest taking place in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. _I love them both to death, but they may become dead if I have to watch another second of their constant snogging. _Frustrated, Hermione ducked into Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, before a crowd of witches could run her over.

The smell of books almost gave Hermione a sort of high. She inhaled the scent as she walked up the stairs and into the section of Autobiographies. It had been such a long time since she got to read books that weren't about dark magic or terrible fairytales that would lead them to Voldemort's demise. She ran her fingers along the spines until she came to one that captured her interest, Hairy Snout, Human Heart.

"It's not as heart-wrenching as the title makes it out to be," a cool voice said from behind her. Hermione twisted around to look into the icy blue eyes of a man who seemed around Hermione's age. His smile was more of a sneer, but it suited him. For a moment she could not speak, stunned by the young man's appearance. "The book," he said, noticing Hermione's silence. Her face turned a pinkish shade as she placed it back on the shelf.

"Oh really? The title is sort of overly dramatic," Hermione tried to loosen up, but her body remained tight with nerves. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The young man chuckled and held out his hand, "Malcolm Ashby, and it's a pleasure Miss Granger." Hermione took his hand and felt his rather icy skin against hers. Hermione felt an electric chill run through her when their hands touched. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there with her hand in his, or how long she had been staring.

"So what exactly are you looking for Miss Granger?" Malcolm asked, breaking the silence and Hermione's daze.

"Nothing in particular. Just a pleasurable read I suppose," Hermione took her hand back and shoved both of them into her pockets.

"Well in that case, this is not the section you should be looking in. Let me help you find something that would please you more."

Malcolm offered his arm and Hermione subconsciously took it as he lead her to another section of books in the store.

* * *

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked after she took a deep breathe to make up for all the time that she had not been doing so.

"I dunno. Probably in Weasleys' Wizard Weezes. Maybe we should join them. Finally."

The two laughed and took the other's hand as they made their way into the overcrowded store.

"Hey! Glad to see you two finally unattached. Where's Hermione?" Ron had his arms full of gags and jokes as he greeted Harry and Ginny. The store had only gained more customers since Ron had first entered.

"No, we thought she was with you."

"Maybe we should wait outside for her, because I doubt she would be able to find us in this mess," Ginny suggested. After Ron had grabbed George from his business duties the four left the shop to wait outside from Hermione. It seemed as if hours had gone by as they waited. Their conversation was enjoyable but the four began to worry.

"Maybe we should go look for her?" Ginny suggested as Harry squirmed uncomfortably beside her.

"That's not a bad idea," Ron said he began to pace. "If I was Hermione, oh where, oh where would I be?"

"Flourish and Blotts, of course!" Ginny exclaimed, giving the four their destination.

* * *

"I've read Hogwarts, A History more than I think I should have," Hermione said before she giggled a very un-Hermione giggle.

"That's quite alright, I'm pretty sure I've done my fair share of over reading with certain books," Malcolm responded.

The two sat on a small couch with piles of books around them. Hermione's regained her composure shortly after her introduction to Malcolm. She had never felt such a connection with someone before him. It was almost, _unreal_. He was, like herself, an avid reader with a desire for knowledge, almost like he was the male version of Hermione. She even caught herself staring at his handsome features often. His dark hair was shaped around his face, which was held with high cheek bones that almost gave him an appearance of royalty.

"Who is this?!" An enraged voice bellowed from behind Hermione. She whipped around to see her four friends, but one in particular stood out. Ron's face was dark red and he gripped his wand a little too tightly. Hermione had not noticed that her and Malcolm sat quite close and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. _Ah, perfect, _Hermione thought with a smug look on her face. "This is Malcolm Ashby. Malcolm, this is Ginny, Harry, George, and Ronald. Malcolm and I were partaking in a wonderful conversation, before we were so rudely interrupted."

"It's nice to meet you Malcolm. Would you care to join us for lunch?" Ginny asked with a large grin across her face.

"That would be wonderful. I know a café around the corner that would suit us well."


	6. Chapter 6

_Who is this guy? He is charming, intelligent, and a bloody toff! And here Miss Hermione fucking Granger is swooning over him like he is one of those guys from the trashy muggle romance novels mum reads. I can't even question what she sees in him because I know he's better than me, which makes this even worse. _Ron thought as he slumped in his chair at the café with his arms folded across his chest like a small child who was pouting about a toy they did not receive. George and Harry mirrored his posture. They all glared at the laughing trio on the other side of the table. Both Hermione and Ginny chortled at every comment Malcolm made, giving all three of the other boys headaches. "I suddenly feel rather nauseous if you know what I mean," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in response as Ginny gave a particularly girly giggle. George however was not going to sit and endure the disgust that the other two boys felt.

"I have a feeling the um- store is in need of my services so I'll catch up with you all later," he muttered, ignored by the three and glared at by Ron and Harry. His exit was hasty and hushed, giving Ron and Harry the drive to do the same.

"I'm going to go use the toilets," Harry said roughly as he threw the chair into the table knocking over his glass, receiving dirty looks from the two girls. Ron, somewhat surprised, followed Harry without excusing himself. They could hear the three roar with laughter behind their backs.

"Bastard."

Ron looked at Harry. It seems Harry was just as pissed as Ron. "The first time in a year that I really get to spend some time with Ginny and that dirty sod comes in and ruins everything!" Harry paused and turned to look at Ron. "I'm going back to my place if you want to come." With that said, Harry apparated on the spot. Ron followed suit and landed smoothly in the square outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was already entering the dark hallway of the house when Ron landed, so Ron had to run to catch up with him. Ron slammed the door and followed Harry up the many flights of stairs and into Regulus' study. Ron noticed that Harry had been spending much of his time in it. Harry fell into the chair at the desk while Ron took a seat on the ground.

"Think they are going to come back here?" Ron asked Harry with wide eyes.

"I doubt it."

* * *

"_Take him! Take him away! Now!" the dark haired woman screamed as she handed the pale baby in her arms to a cloaked man. Her face was frantic and her body shook with fear in her eyes. Her wiry hair exploded from her head like hungry flames, making her look similar to the mythological creature, Medusa. The man took the infant and wrapped him inside of his cloak. A blast came from outside of the house. The woman grabbed her wand and turned to face the door. She could hear the quick foot steps and the yells of the Aurors. _

"_She should be just up here! Common!" a voice came from just outside the door. Just before a blast sent the door flying into the, the cloaked man apparated with the baby in his arms. The woman let out a horrendous scream as she pointed her wand at the Aurors. Curses flew across the room, hitting some while others bounced off of the walls. The woman couldn't hold up against the Aurors for much longer. She was outnumbered. At last she dropped her wand and raised her hands in the air, in surrender. _

_* * *_

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from the dream. "Too real. These dreams are too real," he said aloud as he sat up. Ron was sitting up in bed as well.

"I have never heard you talk so much in your sleep as you have in the past few days," Ron said with a chuckle. Harry grabbed his glasses from the bed stand and put them on. Though the room had become clearer, his mind was still full of perplexing images from his dreams that did not make sense. "What exactly was going on in your dreams anyways?"

Harry took a deep breath and moved over to join Ron on his bed. "Wait! If it has anything to do with Ginny I don't want to know!" Harry laughed a little at Ron's remark and shook his head.

"It has nothing to do with Ginny. Actually, it's something that has been bothering me since-"Harry stopped suddenly, took a quick breathe and continued. "Anyways, I've been having these dreams, as if I'm seeing into someone else's mind. Like the ones I had with Voldemort. But of course I know that he couldn't be channeling these images into my mind. He's dead. I'm sure of that."

"Well, what sort of dreams are they? I mean, they don't sound all that terrifying. At least not like your other dreams."

"It's like I'm getting glimpses of another person's memories. The first one was just someone pacing in a hallway. I couldn't make out his face. You know how dreams some times smudge images and what not. Well he talked to another man about a woman, as if she had just undergone surgery or something. I'm not sure, but it sounded like she had just given birth. But the man who was pacing said that whatever happened was to be kept a secret," Harry paused to give Ron a moment to take in the first dream. Then he continued, "The second dream was shorter and clearer than the first. A man watched a boy playing from a window. Said something like, he was going to be stronger than his father, but I'm not sure. As I think about he boy right now, it's as if I've met him before. But the dream I had tonight was the most vivid, I almost felt as if I was in the room. There was a woman, a baby, and a man in a cloak, but the woman gave the baby to the man. She was hysterical, Aurors were after her. The man took the baby and apparated right before the Aurors burst into the room and began to attack her. There was a short battle before the woman threw down her wand and surrendered. She also seemed really recognizable. I'm sure that I had seen her before…"Harry's voice trailed off, and then his head shot up and his eyes were wide. "I know who she is."

* * *

Breakfast after their trip to Diagon Alley was awkward. Really awkward. Ginny and Hermione sat on one far end of the table and the boys sat on the other. Kreacher danced between the two sides without a care in the world.

"Sorry about ignoring you guys yesterday," Ginny sputtered. She couldn't bear the discomfort between them for much longer. Harry smiled at Ginny but didn't respond. Ron's appetite was unusually absent. Hermione didn't utter a word. Ginny moved to Harry's side, and kissed his forehead. "I better head off or Mum is going to start worrying. These days she's been really sensitive. I'll see you all soon." Ginny grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder. "Oh, and Ron, you might want to come home soon. Mum wasn't upset that you just up and left without a word to her because she thinks you're an 'adult' now. But coming home every once in a while will give her a bit relief." Ginny climbed into the fire place and yelled, "Weasley household!" before she was eaten by green flames that whizzed her back home.

Hermione took her plate to the sink and washed it off, much to Kreacher chagrin. She began to head out of the kitchen, but Ron spat something at her that stopped her dead in her tracks. "So is that arse your new object of affection?" Hermione turned slowly, like turning a knife in a wound, making Ron regret his remark.

"Excuse me?" she asked with wild eyes. Ron glanced at her right hand which twitched toward her wand. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?" _Huge mistake, _Hermione thought to herself.

"He is the arse, Ronald? HE IS THE ARSE?? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Do you really have the gall to point fingers at me? It's not my fault that you are an immature little boy who refuses to make ay sort of a move toward me. I was even shocked at the move you made before the final battle; however, I wasn't surprised to see that you were too much of a coward to do anything afterwards. So don't even start with me on this topic Ronald Weaseley. Don't you dare start this," Hermione roared. Tears were welling up in her eyes and when she finished yelling see didn't stay long to hear Ron's response.

Ron sat stark still in his seat. Harry rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his breakfast. Nothing surprised him about this confrontation between the two. He was surprised curses weren't exchanged. Harry knew that Ron would still be in the same position when he came back, so he threw his plate in the sink and ran after Hermione. When he opened the door to her bedroom on the first floor, he wasn't quite sure what he would see. Surprisingly she wasn't crying. She sat on the edge of her bed, running her fingers along the length of her wand. Harry said nothing, but took a seat beside her. She sniffled a little and then turned to Harry with a smile.

"I've wasted enough tears on that stupid boy."

Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione. This was a perfect time to tell her about what he discovered last night. At least it would take her mind off of Ron and get her back into her usual researching mode. "Listen Hermione, I have something I want to talk to you about. I've been having these dreams, and I think there's something we've been missing over the past eighteen years. Something even Dumbledore over looked."

Harry expected the reaction that Hermione gave him.

She rolled her eyes and shifted out from under Harry's arm. "Harry Potter, REALLY, he's dead. No more horcruxes, no more mysteries, no more Voldemort! I don't know why you are trying to ring this out as much as you can but-" Harry put his hand over Hermione's mouth before she could say another word.

"Hermione. This is no horcrux, and this is more than a mystery. In fact it's worse than a horcrux. Voldemort hid this secret so well, that only a few people knew about it. Regulus was one of the few and he knew more than he let on. He found out about this secret and I'm not sure even Voldemort knew that he was aware of it," Harry paused. Hermione still seemed irritated by this conversation, but he knew what he said next would change her mind. Harry tore the picture of the baby that they found in the study from his pocket and shoved it into Hermione's hand. He knew immediately that her thoughts had changed. A fire grew in her eyes and her mouth dropped. Hermione began to shake her head back and forth violently as if she was trying to get water out of her ears.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, his voice full of concern. Hermione threw the picture back at Harry and calmed down a bit.

"What was that suppose to mean? Harry what's going on?" her voice was hoarse, and she still shook.

"Hermione, I've been having dreams that have given me insight into someone else's memory, like my mind has become a pensive. But I'm not sure how these memories have come to me. Point is that there is a serious problem before us. I'm not sure of the magnitude, but from what I have dreamt so far, this could be catastrophic. Hermione… it seems that Voldemort had a son."

Hermione jumped to her feet and let out a small scream. "WHAT?! What makes you so sure? How can you know that these dreams hold truth? Harry this is ridiculous! What proof do you have?" Harry grabbed the picture in his lap and held it up to Hermione's face.

"This is his child. I notice your reaction to it this time is the same as your first. What are you hearing when you see this picture. You need to tell me Hermione!" Just as Harry finished speaking, Ron ran into the room.

"So you told her I see. What does she have to say about it?" Ron seemed to have overcome his frozen nature in the kitchen, as well as the words shared between him and Hermione.

Hermione pull her hair into a ponytail and regained her composure. "Someone speaks to me, but I'm not sure who it is. It's not a voice I've heard before…" she trailed off. Her eyes grew wide and she threw her hand to her mouth. "Wait! I have heard it before! Quick! We're searching the study again!" Hermione jumped to her feet and headed up to the study with both boys behind her. "If you're correct Harry, this spawn of Voldemort's should be around our age. But wait! Who could the mother have possibly been?" At last they had reached the study as Hermione stopped and furrowed her brow in thought.

"Take a wild guess," Harry's face was sullen and his hands were in fists.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pretty disgusting huh? I mean, I always thought ol' Voldy was asexual or something, like Bundimum fungus," only Ron could jest at a time like this. Hermione darted Ron a dirty look, but cracked a small smile before she turned back to Harry.

"Harry, I think I know who that voice is but I'm not sure how it's related. This is all so puzzling! There's so much to explain, yet so much to do!" Hermione stopped and looked around the study for a moment. Then she began ripping the books from the bookcase. Harry and Ron didn't bother to look at each other to question but began to help her. "The first time I saw the picture the voice said something about seeing me shortly and how I wouldn't be scared, I didn't think much of it at the time. Some stupid sort of denial I suppose. Anyways, the point is that I should have recognized his voice from the moment I heard it in Flourish and Blotts."

Ron threw a book against the ground so hard its spine fell off. "I fucking knew it! It's that Malcolm bastard! He is Voldemort's son!" Harry dropped the book in his hand. His mouth grew into a tight line with anger

"We need to tell Ginny," Harry muttered. He whipped out his wand and was about to run out of the study, but Hermione stopped him before he could go.

Hermione's hand was fumbling in a corner of the now empty bookcase. She pointed her wand at the corner, and closed her eyes. Then she pulled out a small vial that contained a wispy gas. A memory. Harry wasn't sure what that memory was of nor did he ponder that thought. The only thought that was in his mind was Ginny, and the fact that she didn't know the truth about Malcolm Ashby, if that was even his real name.

"Meet me at Hogwarts within the hour. Let McGonagall or whoever you need to speak to know that we have business to take care of in Dumbledore's office. I need to find Ginny," Harry said before he grabbed the vial, shoved it in his pocket and rushed out of the study, leaving Ron and Hermione staring at each other in uncertainty.

* * *

Harry landed in the small clearing outside of the Weasely household. The grass below his feet crunched softly as he traipsed toward the house. He knocked on the door, to be answered by Mrs. Weasely. Before even a hello could come from either of their mouths, Harry was pulled into one of Mrs. Weasely's signature crushing hugs. "Mifiss Weeslee, var iz Geeny!" Harry attempted to mutter through the hug, before she finally released him.

"Sorry Harry, she should be upstairs. I haven't heard a word from her since she got home this morning," Mrs. Weasely said before she rushed back to the bread she was baking. Harry inhaled the delicious smell as he walked up the stairs. Ginny's door was shut so he knocked to be polite. No answer. He knocked a little harder the next time, but still no response. He didn't feel the desire to be courteous anymore. He pushed in the door and looked into the room to see no sign of Ginny. Harry tried to not worry just yet. After a scrupulous search of the house he found nothing. He ran back up to her room and sat upon her bed. Every terrible scenario possible ran through his head, filling him with horror. But the scenarios ended when Harry's eyes caught notice of an envelope on Ginny's nightstand.

Mum,

Yesterday we met a new friend in Diagon Alley and he invited me to join him for the weekend at his home in the city. I shall return on Monday. No need to worry, I'll be in touch.

Love,

Ginny

Harry tore the letter in half and dashed down the stairs with the pieces in hand. He flew past Mrs. Weasely without a word, and within seconds he had apparated in front of the gates to Hogwarts. The school looked the same as it had when Harry had first arrived when he was only eleven years old. His eyes darted to the Astronomy tower, causing memories to flood his mind, but he shook his head and headed off toward the entrance. As he pulled open the door he walked right into the belly of his half-giant friend. Hagrid's shook his head and blinked a few times before giving loud snort and pat on Harry's back.

"Harry! It's good to see ya lad. Ron and Hermione arrived here only moments ago. Said it was urgent. They already spoke to McGonagall about checking out Dumbledore's office. So you can go on ahead and join um. It's great to see ya Harry," Hagrid roared as he gave Harry a hug before he headed off to his little cottage. Harry rushed off as soon as the door closed behind him. Within moments he was before the gargoyle statue that stood between him and Dumbledore's office. In the past one would need a password to get past said gargoyle, but recently Harry had been able to whiz through without any sort of requirement. The gargoyle bounced to the side, allowing Harry to run up the spiral staircase. At last he reached the wooden door, which he pushed in without knocking. Ron sat with his feet up on Dumbledore's desk while Hermione was on the floor, surrounded in books. She was flipping through pages before her eyes shot up to see Harry in the doorway.

Harry pulled the vial they found in Regulus' study from his pocket and looked around the room for that which he required. At last he saw it. The Pensieve sat in a cabinet against the wall. He dumped the contents of the vial forcefully into Pensieve, and then he watched the whips of the memory twist and swirl. "Ginny's been taken," he said without emotion.

"WHAT?! MY KID SISTER!? TAKEN!? WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW! WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG TO TELL US? SHE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! LET'S GO!" Ron slammed his fists on the desk and whipped out his wand, but he wasn't answered by Harry because his head was already within the Pensieve.

As he had in the past, Harry felt the incredible sensation of being transported into another person's memory. Harry landed on the ground of Regulus' study. There he was, Regulus Black, shuffling through pages on his desk. Regulus grabbed a handful of hair and threw the papers he was holding onto his desk.

"Kreacher!" he yelled. A loud pop sounded and the house elf that Harry had seen only hours ago stood at Regulus' feet.

"Yes sir? How may Kreacher serve you?" the house elf asked in a deep bow.

"Tonight is the night, Kreacher. You are to come with me to the cliff where the Dark Lord hides his horcrux. It cannot be any later than tonight. What I have discovered makes the necessity to destroy it even more vital," Regulus grabbed a bag from the ground and began to throw objects from the desk inside of it ranging from papers to vials of strange liquids to books. "Kreacher, the Dark Lord has devised a plan far worse than the horcruxes or the plan to kill Harry Potter. My Godforsaken cousin has given birth to his child. His child! This is horrifying Kreacher. Even if Voldemort is killed, his child will live on with a piece of his soul inside of him! The wickedness that runs through the Dark Lord's veins will pulse through this child just the same. Tonight, I will go to the cliff and destroy the horcrux that lies within its walls. If I escape, I will then move on to the child. I'm positive that the Dark Lord is not yet aware of my knowledge, and I hope that it remains that way. Kreacher, if I fall into the black abyss of Infiri in the cave I want you to take the horcrux and destroy it. Do you understand?" The elf's eyes were wide in terror, but he nodded in response.

Regulus fell into the seat at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. Harry thought he could hear a small sob come from within the hands. He wanted to place a hand on Regulus' shoulder to comfort him, but he knew that it was useless. Regulus did not need comforting for long though. He shot out of his seat and continued to shove things into his bag. "Kreacher!

"Yes sir?"

"Wait for me in foyer. I have some business to take care of before we leave," Regulus said as he smoothed his hair back. Kreacher gave him another low bow and apparated from the study. The sallow looking man stared deeply into the mirror that sat above his desk.

"Tonight I leave for the cliff where Voldemort hides one of his horcruxes. I'm not yet sure how many he has made or will make, but the point is that tonight I will destroy one of them. If I die in this attempt I hope that whoever finds this memory will go on to do the same. However, the horcruxes are not the most vital part of this memory. I want to expose the disgusting act that will go on to plague the generation after mine. The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange have given birth to a child. I'm sure that the Dark Lord simply used Bella for this action and cares not for her. But we all knew that Bella loved Voldemort more than her own husband. Anyways, the point is that this child cannot live. From the information I have gained, it is more than likely a male. The Dark Lord has made sure to keep this a secret that only he, Bella and some unknown party are aware of. He erased the mind of the healer that assisted in the actual birth. I know that the child is in hiding and the birth has never been recorded to keep him hidden. I won't tell much more on this matter, but the point is that this child must be stopped! He must be destroyed! I have a few more memories regarding this topic, as well as a photo, hidden inside of my bookshelf. Whoever finds these please keep them of the utmost secret. I bid thee farewell."

Harry began to feel the sensation of his feet being pulled out from under him as he returned to Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione had moved to either side of him.

"There was no new information, but simply a confirmation of what we feared. Regulus seemed to feel the same. This memory was from the night he died. He said that more memories were hidden in the bookshelf so it seems this won't be our only visit here. These memories were made so someone could finish what he started," Harry said quietly as he stood over the Pensieve.

"Harry?"

The three whipped around to see Dumbledore, awake in his frame. "Professor! I have something I have to tell you." Harry felt the excitement grow in his throat. He ran to the other side of the room so he stood directly under Dumbledore's portrait.

"I heard Ron and Hermione talking earlier. Voldemort? A child? Harry this is a little absurd. It's completely unlike him to do such a thing. Besides, I would have known of it because the child would have received a letter from the school. And I highly doubt that the child of Voldemort would blend in at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a frown.

"But sir, Regulus had proof! Here!" Harry pulled the picture of the baby out of his pocket and held it up to the portrait. Dumledore squinted and furrowed his brow in contemplation as examined the photo. "Sir, that memory I just experienced was his. We will go back to find the rest, but we also have some more solid proof." Harry looked toward Hermione so she could give her explanation.

"Professor, when I first saw the picture, a voice appeared in my head. At the time I tried to ignore it, but not long ago I heard it in person. I was in Flourish and Blotts the other day and a man around our age came up to me and started talking to me. We later joined Ron, Harry, George and Ginny, and I have to say that both Ginny and I were very attracted to this man. He had very handsome features and knowledge of magic that was well beyond his years. I didn't realize it at the time, but that man was the voice from the photo. We're not sure if he is actually the son of Voldemort, but the point is that he is a lead."

Dumbledore's eyes remained on the photo that Harry held up. "I fear you may be correct Harry. Whether this man is Voldemort's son or not, something must be done. Find Ginny. I am completely lost on this one. I'm trying to think of some reason as to why Voldemort would want a son. I know he would not do it out of any sort of compassion, but probably from a power perspective, starting a line of Riddles. I wish I could join you all, but I'm a little stationary, and I'm sure none of you are willing to carry a painting around."

"Actually, I am," Hermione said with a smile. She held up the small bag that saved their lives during their hunt for horcruxes. It could hold an infinite amount of objects. Dumbledore knew immediately what the bag was and gave the three a large grin.

"Ok, on to finding Ginny! Where the fuck is she?" Ron's face was red with anger. Harry could tell he had been holding himself back since Harry had first walked in.

"There was a note left on her bedstand. Said Ginny was staying at his place in the city for the weekend. So I guess we just have to search London… which I'm not quite sure how to do. And in all truth he could be anywhere," Harry collapsed into the seat at Dumbledore's desk. He was flooded with worry about Ginny, but confusion and anger were mixed in as well, sending him into an emotional overload. He had no idea where to start, or what to do. Even Dumbledore was stumped on this, which gave Harry even less hope.

* * * * * * * * * *

Hey I'm not sure on the history with Regulus, so if I get anything wrong just deal with it and go with the flow. Unless there is something I totally mess up then just give me a review and I'll fiddle with it. Oh and suggestions for the story are welcome. I'm starting to get some dry spells in my idea bank.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that I'm back in school the chapters will be coming out VERY slowly, but I'll try to keep up with it. Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * *

With a loud bang, the three landed a vacant alleyway beside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry frantically grabbed his wand and began to storm from the alleyway. Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "We need to figure out a plan Harry! It's no use rampaging about London when we have no idea where she is. For all we know she could be in another country!" Hermione said in a hushed whisper. Harry threw her hand away from him, irritated that she was right, as usual.

"Hermione, the letter said that they would be in London. That's a clue!" Ron roared toward Hermione.

"Ronald, please. Why would he leave a note saying where he is?! 'Oh Mrs. Weasely! I would like you to be informed that this Saturday I will be kidnapping your daughter to a lovely tea party that will be held at my castle in London-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, attempting to grab their attention so he could speak. Hermione loosened the stings on her hand bag and pulled a corner of the paining out, just so they could see Dumbledore's face. "That's enough of your babbling. Nothing personal Hermione, but I beg to differ. I'm sure that Voldemort's son would desire to meet Harry, and he knows that Harry has a strong attachment to Ginny. Perhaps he does reside here and London and there is not doubt that he expects your visit. Was there any sort of an address on the letter?"

Harry pulled out the piece of paper, and scanned it for any sign of an address. None. Any bit of hope that was left in him was gone. Ron punched the wall too roughly, causing some of the brick to break under his force. Hermione shoved Dumbledore's portrait back into her bag, pulled the strings and walked briskly out of the alley. Ron and Harry, confused, followed her as she turned into the Leaky Cauldron. She marched up to the bartender and placed her hand on the table between them. When she removed it there was a small pile of galleons beneath it.

"Sir, do you by any chance know a Malcolm Ashby? I'm sure he comes here often," Hermione flashed a bright smile making the bartender melt a little.

"Sure Miss. He comes in at least once a day."

"Do you happen to know where he lives? He wrote his address for me on a piece of parchment, but silly me, I misplaced it," Hermione was really lowering her standards in the art of social skills. Harry crossed his fingers.

"I don't know the exact address Miss, but I can give you the neighborhood."

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione flashed her smile once again.

"He lives somewhere in Berkeley Square, West End, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding it."

Hermione returned to her brisk walk, followed by the two boys who followed her back into the alleyway. She grabbed both of their hands and apparated into a grassy square. Hermione released the boys and pulled her handbag up to her face. "How do you think we can find his flat? I'm aware that we can detect magic, but I still have to hone my skills. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Just try Hermione," Dumbledore replied. "I think I may take a small nap if you don't mind. Jingling about in your bag is quite exhausting." With that said, Hermione closed the bag. She took a quick look over the square, giving each house a speedy analysis. Ron and Harry took a seat on a nearby bench, but they weren't able to sit long. Hermione's face turned into a deep red when he eyes fell upon a certain house.

"I should have guessed," Hermione said under her breathe. 50 Berkeley Square did not look very different compared to the houses on the rest of the street.

"How do you know it's this one?" Ron asked as he and Harry caught up to Hermione.

"I can feel the magic. And besides, it's positively cliché. This is considered to be the most haunted house in all of London."

The three stood before the door, and they each had a different arrangement of scenarios that could occur in the next few moments. Harry took the knocker and hit the door a few times. No answer. Harry tried again and before he could knock once more the door creaked open and a small head popped out. The house elf appeared to be in high spirits as it pulled the door open, allowing the trio inside.

"Welcome to Master Ashby's home. He is awaiting you in the parlor," the elf trotted toward the first door to the left. The apartment appeared much grander inside than outside. Its high ceilings and sweeping stair case made it not appear in the least bit like it was haunted. The three followed the elf into the parlor. It took every ounce of their being for Ron and Harry to not whip out their wands and kill Malcolm right now.

"Where is she?" Harry sputtered, before anyone could utter a word. Malcolm took a sip from his tea cup and then placed it upon the table. He crossed his legs and sneered at the three.

"Well, hello to you too! I assure you, Miss Weasely is perfectly content. She retired to her bedroom to take a nap no more than an hour ago. She said she would join me for tea but I couldn't help myself," his smile burned holes into Harry's eyes, "Please, sit."

The three obligingly sat on the small sofa across from Malcolm. "How are you Hermione? I have to say it is truly a pleasure to see you in my presence once again."

Hermione didn't respond. Malcolm could tell that there was no use pretending anymore. He threw he cup against the wall and uncrossed his legs.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter. I have to say, I am actually pleased to see you-"

"Cut the bullshit Ashby. We know who you are," Harry placed his hand within centimeters of his wand, ready for anything.

Malcolm laughed under his breathe. "Obviously you don't entirely know who I am. We'll lose the Ashby crap right now," he stood and looked out one of the high windows. "I prefer Corvus, Corvus Black."

"You dirty bastard!" Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at Corvus, but his opponent was too quick. Ron was thrown against the wall behind the sofa with a mere glance. Corvus grinned at the poor attempt made by Ron. Hermione rushed behind the sofa to help Ron stand.

"Terrible manners. I don't know how you could be related to that gorgeous creature that currently sleeps in my bed," Harry was about to whip out his wand, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Sit down, before I make you sit down," Corvus commanded. The three returned to their seats. Ron rubbed his neck, which ached from his impact, but his rage had only worsened.

"My father said you weren't very assertive, and he was certainly right," Corvus took out his wand and four filled tea cups appeared on the table. He took a sip of his and placed it back down. "Then again, he seemed to have underestimated you."

"Your father was a fool," Harry muttered. Corvus didn't seem very insulted as a he took another sip.

"You are quite right actually. He was a fool. But I, however, am not," he paused, "I'm not going to offer you a partnership in a pursuit for world domination, nor am I going to threaten your life as well as those that you love. I will not underestimate you." The tension in the room was growing by the second, but it would only get worse.

"Darling!" came an outcry from the doorway. Ginny ran into the room and leapt into the arms of Corvus. This was the last straw for Harry.

"_Stupify_!" he screamed as his wand was extended towards Corvus. But instead of hitting Corvus, it hit Ginny, making her collapse in his arms. A smile spread across his face, only sending more rage through Harry's veins. Ron was the one to grab Harry this time.

"Stop! You're only going to hurt her!" Ron sputtered into Harry's reddening face. Adrenaline was pumping through Harry's veins like water explodes through a broken damn. "Can we please finish tea now?" Corvus asked as he gently placed the stirring Ginny on the couch beside him.

"What do you want from us?" Harry questions through his teeth. Corvus let out a snarl that was meant to come across as a laugh.

"Guess. I know that Granger is supposed to be the intelligent one."

"You want to the Elder Wand, don't you?" Hermione muttered quietly. His mouth curled into a smirk. He was no longer the attractive and charming young man from Diagon Alley. Appearances certainly could be deceiving. Hermione gave Ginny a very sympathetic look. She was obviously under the Imperious curse. Her eyes were foggy and she lay limp beside the dreadful spawn of Voldemort. Hermione could finally see the similarities, with his high cheek bones and sunken eyes that seared into her own.

"So the gossip is true. Now that you know what I want, you should head off and get it, before you make any more mistakes."

Ron stood up and moved over to grab Ginny, but Corvus once again threw him against the wall. "No, no, no. Leverage my friend. No Elder Wand, no girl. And if you take too long, I'm sure she'll grow rather fond of me and have no desire to join your lot again."

Harry helped lift Ron up to his feet and the three were headed towards the door when Hermione whipped around, her eyes fierce. "Why? Why were you ever even brought into existence?!"

Corvus drank the last of his tea. "Don't worry about it Granger. Even though I know you will. But you'll figure it out eventually."

* * * * * * * * * *

Sorry it's short and poorly written but my computer is on major meltdown and if I don't put it up asap then I fear it may never make it up. I'll try to write more when the computer gets fixed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. I am FINALLY out of school and my computer is no longer on the fritz so I will continue writing once again! And I'll be in Florida seeing the new Harry Potter Theme park, so I've become inspired once again like that nerd that I am! Anyways, here is another chapter.

The three friends sat, discouraged, in the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Harry both held their heads in their hands thinking desperately of a plan to save someone that they loved, as well as possibly the human race. Again. They thought there would be life after Voldemort's death but it's been quite the opposite. Ron only moved to take sips of the firewhiskey he bought in his rage. Harry knew that drinking would solve nothing so he sat in his fury and solitude without it. But the sounds of the pub comforted him somehow. Knowing that life for other was running smoothly as if nothing was threatening their lives gave him hope. The clanging of glasses, chuckling and slapping of tables keep Harry form losing it.

Hermione, however, was not absorbed in such thoughts as her companions. "There is no question as to why Corvus would want the wand, but why doesn't he go and get it himself? I don't recall Harry putting any sort of enchantment or defense on Dumbledore's grave. But the only way we could find out is by going there. Again…" Hermione's magical bag that had to end sat upon the table as she dug through it searching for something that could jumpstart her mind. Her fingers grazed the small vial that held Regulus' memory.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione yelped in revelation as her thoughts began to come together. Both Harry and Ron seemed to be waiting for this exclamation, as they both jumped to their feet with eager expressions upon their faces. "I had completely forgotten the memory! This is far worse than I could think it to be. We must get to Hogwarts!" Hermione grabbed the bag and began to run to the back alley where they could apparate. The boys followed her and within moments the three were outside the gates of Hogwarts, once again. They rushed toward the white marble tomb that stood on the green grassy lawn of the school. Only Dumbledore could make death seem beautiful. The marble shone brightly as the sun hit down upon it, beaming like a spark of hope in the darkness.

"Harry, when you returned the wand to the tomb, did you set any sort of enchantments or anything upon it to protect it?" Hermione asked as she laid her hands upon the warm marble.

"No, but McGonagall said she would do so. Should we try anyways and then consult her?"

Hermione kept her gaze upon the tomb. "Ron take that end, and Harry help me with this one. Let's try to move it, and hope that whatever McGonagall cast upon here only works against someone trying to steal it."

"Oh you mean like… us?" Ron said as he grabbed hold of the tomb's lid. Hermione rolled her eyes as she and Harry took the other end. The three let out an assortment of noises as they attempted to lift the lid of the tomb. Much to their luck, it rose with their effort and they place it on its side against the tomb. Harry had closed his eyes before he could catch a glimpse of Dumbledore's corpse. But he didn't hear the squeals of disgust that he expected to hear from Ron and Hermione. When he finally opened his eyes he looked down into the tomb to see a man who appeared to have died merely hours ago. He didn't know how it had been done, but Dumbledore looked as peaceful as he did when he was first set to rest.

"How is he…" Ron started as he stared in wonder like Harry.

"It's a charm. McGonagall probably placed it upon him in a case such as those who loved him wished to view him. They wouldn't see his… you know. But the image of him as we knew it. I assume that since you, Harry, are the true owner of the Elder Wand, you are able to open the tomb. But I'm sure that there are enchantments upon it that would not allow someone such as Corvus to do so."

The Elder Wand lay in the middle of Dumbledore's chest between his finger tips. Harry was almost scared to touch him in fear of disturbing such a peaceful image. But he knew something must be done. Harry's hand darted for the wand and he pulled it quickly from Dumbledore's grasp. The three placed the lid back upon the tomb and began to walk back towards the school gates.

"I honestly have no idea what we are going to do about this Elder Wand situation but I feel much more comfortable now that it is in our grasp. But what sent me into my frenzy back at the Leaky Cauldron was something Regulus said in his memory. Corvus contains part of Voldemort's soul. That was the whole purpose of his conception."

Ron and Harry stood in utter confusion. Hermione smacked her hand against her head. "He's a horcrux meaning that he could raise Voldemort from the dead once again!" _Why am I not always this blunt? _Hermione thought to herself as the realization of the situation hit Ron and Harry like a pack of angry Hippogriffs.

"Well, then what can we do?" Harry stated. A fire welled up inside of his body that made him realize that they had no time to waste. "We need to go back to Regulus' study. I have a feeling that we haven't done quit a through enough search." Harry apparated on the spot with Elder Wand in hand, leaving Hermione and Ron to look at each other in confusion.

When Hermione and Ron walked through the door to Harry's recently acquired home, they realized that Harry was already upstairs in the study. They took two stairs at a time as they ran to join the search with Harry.

Kreacher stood before Harry with his hands in tight balls and his eyes closed so tightly the lids may have turned inside out. Though Harry did not threaten the house elf, his grip upon the Elder Wand revealed that he was going to get information out of the elf one way or another. "I know Regulus left more information, hidden, around this house. Now I'll ask you again. Where did he leave it? I know he told you the locations of said evidence."

Hermione and Ron stood at the entrance of the study, watching the scene before them. So close, yet so far to information that could save them. It was reassuring to see that if you ever gave a secret to a house elf, he would keep it locked safe, but it was exasperating to see how difficult it was to retrieve it.

Kreacher loosened the white knuckled fingers from their grip and let his eyes open, revealing his puffy red eyes that drooped on his aging face. "Master Potter… I…I… I don't remember exactly where because my memory has been readjusted on multiple occasions," Kreacher replied before he fell into the position, expecting a blow for his incompetence.

Harry's face grew red with dissatisfaction, but he didn't lay a hand upon the elf. "Hermione!" the color returned to his face, "You know the charm that can fix someone's memory! Can you attempt it upon our friend here? I know Regulus left other memories. If he really did know more than he let on, than there HAS to be more. He told you everything, and now you've got to tell me!" Harry remained calm as he spoke to Kreacher, indirectly reassuring him that a beating would not ensue. Kreacher took a deep breath of air that had to of filled up every corner of his body.

"Master Potter, not every piece of information is in this house. Well, most of it is, but some pieces could be missing by now, destroyed. I will reveal to the places of the others, but I'm not sure how to attain them," Kreacher looked solemnly at the ground and did and about face. "Follow me, Master Potter."

The house elf began a brisk walk out of the study, down the hall and continued all the way to the first floor. He turned abruptly into the drawing room, bringing the three to look into the wall that was covered in the Black family tree. Harry's eyes fluttered from face to face, from burn mark to burn mark. Kreacher pointed to one face in particular however. Harry walked over to the wall and placed his trembling hand upon the face of Regulus black. "Here?" he asked Kreacher. With a nod Harry turned back to the wall. He had no idea what to do, but he assumed that there was something behind that wall that he needed.

He knocked on it. Nothing. Rubbed it. Nothing. He even considered cutting his finger and giving a "blood payment" like Dumbledore had to do at the seaside cave. "How do I get it?" Harry asked aloud.

Hermione moved to his side, and closed her eyes. She pulled out her wand and put the tip in the middle of the image on the wall. Hermione's forehead wrinkled as she began to push her wand into the wall. Harry almost gasped, assuming she would break it, but much to his surprise, the wall absorbed it like pudding absorbs a spoon. Within moments, Hermione's whole wand had been engrossed by the wall. Her brow furrowed as she began to slowly pull her wand from the wall. When the tip finally emerged it brought with it a long silvery substance that sparkles and flowed like Veela hair.

"It's another memory!" Ron yelled at the sight of the material.

"Kreacher! Go grab a vial with a stopper, quick!" Harry ordered through the big smile that had grown upon his face. They were closer. Only a few more clues and they would be able to stop Corvus. Hermione gave the two boys a smug look as Kreacher returned with the vial to contain the memory. After Hermione placed the memory in her pocket they continued on to the next possible clue. Kreacher led them to the kitchen before the fireplace.

Only a few pieces of wood lay inside as they crackled away the finals embers of the fire that was lit earlier that day. The brick mantle stood before them as Kreacher pointed up towards the part above the mouth to the fireplace. With a whisk of her wand, Hermione set a pot of tea to boil while they stood before the fireplace, thinking of ways to extract the next memory. Harry got so close to the mantle his nose almost touched the brick. He laid his fingers upon the ashen blocks that stood between him and his prize.

The pot began to whistle, taking Hermione's attention away from the fireplace. Ron joined her in filling cups of tea while Harry remained. He massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and adjusted his glasses. Thoughts rushed through his head as he tried to think of how the next clue was hidden in that fireplace.

"Maybe there's a lever or something. In Muggle mystery movies there are always fireplaces with candle sticks or books that when moved cause a secret entrance in the fireplace to be revealed," Hermione suggested after she took a sip of tea. She and Ron had taken seats at the dinner table to drink their tea and mull over their options. Ron gave Hermione a look of disgust.

"Really? Maybe if we sing it a song, the dying embers will begin to emit memories like smoke. Hermione, I swear you come up with the most ridiculous ideas sometimes," Ron smiled at Hermione as she ignored his poor attempt at flirting, rolled her eyes, and returned to her tea.

Harry let out a laugh. "It wasn't that funny Harry," Ron said, taken aback. Harry whipped around, " Not you git. Well, what you said made me think. Not exactly a song, but a rhythm, in a sense. You know how you have to tap certain bricks in the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley? Maybe this is like that!" Harry exclaimed before he turned back to the bricks. He pulled out the Elder Wand and examined the bricks. He began to tap at random, grouping in threes, fours and then fives. He knew it was kind of an outlandish idea, but it was better than nothing.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of worry. "I think he's losing it," Ron mouthed to Hermione. She let out a small laugh. She couldn't stay mad at the stupid boy for too long.

The night moved on as Harry sat before the fireplace attempting different patterns that would cause the fireplace to have some sort of reaction. Ron and Hermione had decided to face the final clue that was hidden in the house. The portrait of Walburga Black that was stuck to the wall on the ground floor due to a Permanent Sticking Charm was the location of the final piece of evidence that Regulus left behind. The two stared at the curtain that covered the obnoxious painting that had a tendency to scream and wail when loud noises occurred or her curtain was moved. Hermionce cringed as her wand threw the curtains open, but the screams were only open a moment before she cried, "_Silencio_!" silencing the portrait, which kept their ears from bursting while they worked.

"I don't even know where to begin," Hermione admitted to Ron after they had stood in silence for a few moments.

"Why don't you try what you did with the other one?" Ron suggested. A groan was heard from the kitchen. Obviously Harry's idea was not going well.

Hermione shrugged, and put the tip of her wand against the painting. Mrs. Black's expression was almost humorous to Ron, and it took quite a bit of self control for him to not laugh. Hermione furrowed her brow as she had done before and began the attempt to sink her wand into the painting. Eyes wide with anticipation, Ron held his breath in the hopes that it would work.

The wand merely bent, almost snapping with all of the force that Hermione had applied.

"Bugger," Hermione said as she walked back to Ron's side t view the painting from afar. "I think we should research bewitched paintings," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand, and dragged him into the drawing room. She had left her enchanted purse in there, and she had begun to dig through it for books. They would fly out, often two at a time, and Ron had to be quick to catch all of them. Piles of books covered the room when Hermione was finally finished her search. It wasn't long before Hermione had her nose buried in a book like always. Ron sat beside her flipping through a book titled _History of Catastrophic and Charmed Paintings. _Of course he didn't read a page of it, only looking at the pictures. This was the first time they had been alone together in awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey 'Mione?"

Silence.

"'Mione?"

"What Ronald?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No. Read."

Silence.

"'Mione, I really want to ask you something."

Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut.

"What?"

Ron cleared his throat and closed the book he had been pretending to read. "I was just curious. I mean, we all thought life would sort of go back to normal, or whatever it may be, after You-Know- I mean Voldemort died. Obviously for us it hasn't, but what did you plan on doing when we didn't have 'saving the world' duties?"

"I planned on returning to Hogwarts, finishing my seventh year I suppose. Maybe teach, or a job at the ministry. I'm not quite sure, I hadn't really thought about it. Why?" Hermione threw Ron an inquisitive expression. Ron looked down at his book and turned a slight shade of pink. Luckily the room was dimly lit by only a lamp in the corner, so she was unable to see the almost humorous humiliation that was painted across the red head's face.

"I said I was just curious."

"Well what did you plan on doing?" Ron couldn't tell if Hermione was annoyed by his question, or legitimately interested. He knew what he had wanted to do. What he had planned and desired to do was to express his true feelings for Hermione. He hadn't forgotten what they thought was going to be their final moment together. He had been dying to repeat the motions since then, but he wasn't sure if it would be appreciated. They had gone from bickering first years to jealous ball attendees to what they were today. Ron had loved her, in his strange way, even when they were whiny first years that couldn't stand to be in each others presence.

"Are you just trying to waste time so you don't have to read?"

"No, of course not!"

"Than what?"

His head grew hot as he searched for an answer. All he could think of was kissing her. His mind should have been on finding the clue, or the fate of his sister trapped in the clutches of Voldemort's son, but his mind, body, and heart were all focused upon the individual beside him. Ron felt a small spark of courage grow inside him. The pinkness left his face. He done it before, why couldn't he do it again?

"What did I plan on doing? To be honest, this," Ron lightly grabbed Hermione's chin and kissed her. For a moment she shuddered, and he feared that he had made a terrible mistake. But luckily, he was wrong. Hermione pushed the books between them onto the floor without breaking the kiss, and pulled herself closer to Ron.

He knew he'd made the right decision.

Hermione was tightly in his arms returning every kiss he gave her. Perfection. Now he knew why she strove for it constantly. The perfection of her gave him such an adrenaline rush and made him desire it in every aspect of his life. And he wanted her to be by his side the whole way.

He tore away from her. She looked at him longingly, as if she knew.

"Hermione, you have to know. You're the most brilliant woman I've ever met. I lo-"

"I FIGURED IT OUT!"

_Bloody fucking bastard I'm going to murder you after we rejoice in your discovery. _Ron thought to himself as he jumped away from Hermione.

Harry realized after his exclamation that he completely ruined the moment for his two friends.

"Um, do you want, me to- um- I can come back later, if- err…"

"No, don't be silly! What did you find?" Hermione attempted to flatten out her hair, which could truly never be tamed.

Harry shook his head of his poor timing and sat down between his friends on the couch. "After a million different patterns, I found the right one. I was right about it being similar to the pattern used at Diagon Alley, except it include every brick in the mantle. Anyways! After I had done so, the brick moved to reveal a small shelf where there was another memory in a vial." Harry pulled the vial from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. A huge grin spread across her face.

"What about you two? Any luck?" Harry paused, and realized what he had said, "Well, obviously someone got a little lucky, but I'm talking about the portr-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione smacked her friend on the arm, a little hard for comfort. Her face was hot with mortification as Harry and Ron both laughed.

"Dammit, Hermione. It was merely a joke. And besides, it was bound to happen anyways," Harry smiled. It felt like old times, back when they were in the cozy common room of Gryffindor, procrastinating on one of Snape's unbearable essays.

"Does it look like we found out how to get the clue form the portrait?" Hermione sneered at Harry.

"Well, the best idea that I've come up with is lighting the bloody thing on fire," Ron said as he threw his feet up on a rather large pile of book in front of him. Hermione sprang to her feet.

"Ronald, you're a genius!"

"I know?"

Hermione ran over to Ron, kissed him hard on the lips, and ran to the portrait with wand in hand.

"Let's hope your stupid idea works," Harry said as the two arose to join Hermione. When they arrived, they saw the disappointed face of Hermione as blue flames began to die on the portrait. But her expression didn't last long.

"I need you two to stand back. I need you both with wands at the ready. I'm going to use the Fiendfyre spell that can destroy any dark magic. It will save us the trouble of dealing with the portrait again, and I think it will get us the final piece of evidence." Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail, for safety reasons. Harry and Ron stood behind her, ready to put out the flames before they got out of control. Hermione closed her eyes as she focused. She could control the flames attack upon the subject but it would take an amazing amount of concentration. Her eyes fluttered open and her wand flew into the air as she declared, "_Fiendfyre!_"

Flames burst from the tip of Hermione's wand and molested the portrait. The silencing charm that Hermione had placed upon it earlier was almost insignificant, because the flames did the screaming for Mrs. Black. Their timing had to be perfect, or the flames would lose control. When the painting and frame had been devoured by the fire, jets of water burst from the three wands to deplete the last of the flames. It was not a moment too soon, because the head of a serpent had appeared in the flames, ready to finish off the rest of the house.

When the final ember had been extinguished the three moved toward the damaged wall before them. The place where the portrait hung upon the wall was now an enormous opening.

"Lumos!" Hermione said as she held her wand into the gaping hole. The illumination from her wand revealed no vial, but a book of some sorts. Hermione picked it up and blew the dust off of it.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione flipped through the pages. It was empty.

"Great, all of that work for an empty book," Hermione was about to throw it on the floor when Harry grabbed it form her.

"Wait! I've seen something like this before," he ran back into the drawing room, grabbed a quill and some ink from a desk against the wall. He sat upon the couch and was quickly joined by Ron and Hermione. Harry opened to the first empty page and dipped the quill into the ink pot. He then began to write on the page, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter."

Nothing. Harry let out as sigh. "I thought it was just like- wait. Hold on," Harry stopped. A few of the letters disappeared into the pages, some rearranged and new letters arose.

"Hello, Harry. I've been dying to meet you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alright, I know, it has some super corny bits. But it's late and I haven't written in forever so I wanted to throw a quick one in there. Review! Please. I know I've got grammar issues and whatnot, so please don't remind me. It's the last thing I'm worried about with these. If they really bother anyone that much, just tell me and I'll start focusing more on it.


End file.
